A squib is an explosive device. Generally, an electronic signal is applied to a squib to trigger an explosion. Squib firing systems may be tested in a simulation environment. For example, a squib simulator may generate and communicate electrical pulses for testing. Conventional squib simulation techniques do not accurately test and measure a squib firing system.